


Nightmares

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Claire has a nightmare after the events of Jurassic World and somehow finds herself at Owen's hotel door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this prompt, it kind of ran away from me, I started with the nightmare and just ran with it and well...this happened.   
> **(Warning, mentions of PTSD and depiction of a panic attack)**

_Teeth. Oh, god, there were just so many teeth._

_The red glimmer of the flare, burning beside her._

_The T-Rex, smiling wickedly at her, ready to have her._

_She remembered how hard her heart was beating, how fast it was going, wishing it could replace her feet and take her away._

_She remembered when the Indominus Rex was in its enclosure with Owen inside. She remembered the fear in her bones, her whole body shaking, not ready to hear if he died._

 

Claire shot up from her bed, her whole body in a sweat, and she had the sudden urge to curl up. She had to be small, the tiniest thing in all of existence, just to keep herself safe. Her chest felt tight, but her heart was beating against her ribs so aggressive, she could barely breathe.

_A panic attack._

She was having a panic attack.

She tried to feel for her legs, but it was all just a blur of different movements, not connecting to the last one she made. Claire wanted to break down, to just lose control, to scream and cry and not care about who heard her. What if she wasn’t even in a hotel, what if she was still stuck on the island, crying for help, yelling for Zach, Gray and Owen to run. But her whole world fixed again on the single moment. Her mind came to a screeching halt when one thought crashed through all the others.

“Owen.” she breathed out. She had to find him. Claire tore the sheets from her legs, pulling a blanket over herself, not having any other clothes to put on.

They were all dropped off at Costa Rica, which meant Claire couldn’t go home or have access to her own belongings. This also meant that many of the staff from Jurassic World had to stay in a local hotel for the night. Which included Owen.

_“I’ll be just down the hall. 204.” Owen smiled at her, leaving her at her door and walking slowly down the corridor._

204.

Claire collected her room key and rushed out her door. She searched down the corridor, looking frantically at each number. The thoughts of Owen were her main priority because they all screamed the same thing. _‘What if she imagined it all, that Owen didn’t make it out of the Indominus Rex enclosure and it was all a coping mechanism’_

She couldn’t trust herself.

Claire kept moving. Her feet hurt from everything that had happened, but she pushed on. She was in her underwear and her purple tank top, the blanket wrapped around her shoulder acting as a robe. She was colder her than what she was on the island. Claire kept searching when finally the number appeared on her right.

204.

Claire took a breath. Should she interrupt his sleep? She was being ridiculous. But what if she wasn’t. She didn’t think. She just did. Claire frantically knocked against the door, her knuckles getting beaten in the process. Then she stopped. Why did she want to see Owen? Would he even understand why she was there? No, he couldn’t. She was being ridiculous. She turned on her heels quickly, jetting down the hall on her toes.

“Claire?” she heard a voice call out behind her. Claire turned around and Owen hung onto his doorframe, leaning out of his room on one leg. He seemed to only be in his boxers; Owen was never one to be shy. He didn’t seemed tired, or that he had even slept. “Are you okay? It’s nearly 3am.” he called out again. Claire began walking back slowly, trying to get some sort of sentence out, to make sure she wasn’t going mad.

“I….I...I didn’t think I was going to see you again.” she finally managed to spit out and Owen seemed a little confused as to what she was getting at. Claire now stood near the same door frame to which Owen once hung off. He stepped aside, offering a passage into his room.

“I only left you a couple of hours ago.” he explained, but Claire shook her head, taking small steps inside his room to where they could have a private conversation.

“When Indominus Rex escaped. I thought you were going to die.” she explained in detail, and took in what she saw. His bed was a bunch of scattered sheets, as though there had been a fight amongst them, his light by his table was switched on, a book lying face down on the desk. Claire turned to Owen who closed the door behind him and was taking cautious strides towards her. His brow was creased, taking in what she was saying, a small touch of concern sparkling in his eye. “I keep having the same thoughts in my head. I keep replaying it all and I’m terrified.” she couldn’t help but the let the words flow, tumbling out of her mouth with the speed accelerating how frantic she must have sounded. “I don’t get terrified Owen, and I just feel so-” Owen didn’t even let Claire finish her rambling, he simply caught her in his arm. Her head fell against his shoulder, and she brought her arms around his back. She didn’t cry, simply breathed.

He kept her there, a hand running along the back of her head, and she kept listening to his heartbeat. It was steady and it relaxed her. She nuzzled against his chest involuntarily, only realising what she had done when he gave a small chuckle. Claire pulled away, wrapping around the blanket again. She rubbed the back of her neck and Owen soon cleared his throat.

“You’re having a panic attack. You might want some therapy though, PTSD is a serious thing.” he suggested and Claire looked at him, confused as to what he was getting at.

“PTSD?” she asked, and he gave a few nods.

“Post traumatic-” he tried to elaborate, but she quickly shook her head and interrupted him.

“I know what it is. But, I didn’t think it would happen after this.” she admitted and Owen avoided her eye, looking down at his feet.

“It happens a lot easier than you think.” he said, his lips suddenly going tight. It was then that Claire remembered that he was ex-military, and most likely experienced his own PTSD. That’s why he was still awake. He was afraid of going to sleep.

“Right.” she muttered, feeling guilty for being such a fool in this situation, worrying over nothing. She would definitely have to see a doctor about all this, but it was easier to deny it right now. She started towards the door, just walking past Owen.

“Did you want to stay?” he asked cautiously. Claire gave a small look over her shoulder, and saw Owen give a small patient smile. It was almost hopeful. “Make sure I don’t go anywhere?” he asked, his smile turning to a smirk and Claire bit her lip. She walked back up to him, only a small distance between them this time; if Claire reached out just a fraction, she would most definitely be touching Owen.

“Finally getting me into your bed, Mr Grady.” she flirted, biting her lip again.

“Owen. And it seemed the easier alternative.” he corrected before turning towards his bed. Claire caught his arm, pulling him closer to her. She rose on her toes, letting her lips fall against his, locking in just the right way that they fit together. Owen’s hand landed on the small of her back, his hands tentatively skimming her.

As Claire rested back onto the balls of her feet, Owen’s smile was wide. His hand ran up from her back, finding her elbow and running his fingers down her arm. It sent a cold shiver to run down her spine, but she didn’t mind it. She revealed in it. Owen’s hand found hers, leading her to his bed. He sat down first, shifting across to the other side of the bed, letting Claire take the place he initially sat down in. She laid there for a moment, before flying all caution to the wind, and curling to Owen’s side. His arm moved from his side and wrapped around to her back, holding her closer to him. 


End file.
